


Thanks for the Mammaries

by Reza Sekaine and NihileNOPE (NihileNOPE)



Category: TheRunawayGuys
Genre: Gen, PITA means Personal Interdimensional Travel Assistant, What Have I Done, marshmellow hell, water and water and water water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihileNOPE/pseuds/Reza%20Sekaine%20and%20NihileNOPE
Summary: I needed to establish my OC in the Joniverse somehow...
Kudos: 1





	Thanks for the Mammaries

I still haven’t gathered my bearings about what this place truly is. I try to use the restroom, only for water to come gushing out, the layout keeps changing with an odd visual effect, like a Famicom game glitching out, there’s more than 344 floors according to a sign next to a door towards stairs and an elevator, multiple pools and...a gift shop? Outside the windows was a sprawling city, with more neon lights than the many districts and neighborhoods of Tokyo in my home dimension. Given my job of interdimensional informant, this isn’t a new sight, but everything within the tower is. I’ve been documenting everything as I go, since Jonasboruu, as the city was called, seemed pretty standard at first glance, but this odd tower was another story.

Once I had documented everything, I tucked my PITA device into my pocket, as it couldn’t sense anything that my psychological illusionism could replicate yet, nor was the shifting hallway absurd enough to require more advanced usage of cover grapple. In addition, there didn’t seem to be any danger, thus not requiring a weapon, nor anything needed to translate-I could read the signs with ease. Sighing, I brushed hair out of my face as I leaned against the wall, and I spotted what looked like a rather odd roosting spot for a bird of some sort. Immediately pulled out the PITA once more to note this down, before gathering my bearings and setting off once more.

Eventually I found the stairs again, and had intended to descend the tower to find not just a map, but a place to eat as well, since my ‘bag of plenty’, as I’ve discovered, is really just a miniature, stable portal back to a refrigerator at HQ-one that’s shared. I’d rather be able to eat here, as what’s available food-wise could provide necessary data. In addition, I am not in the mood to be blamed for a missing item-the new hire Karen keeps blaming me for items from her lunch going missing. Just because I eat a lot and frequently doesn’t mean I steal food, dammit! That’s only for desperate measures, which aren’t often.

A misstep on a stair snapped me out of my tangent as I felt myself hurtling down the stairs. I braced myself for landing face-first onto the ground, but instead I landed on something soft. Something warm. Something that cried out in a startled, feminine voice. That something…was actually a someone. All because I wasn’t fully paying attention, I had fallen into this poor woman’s boobs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry not sorry for this.
> 
> Also PITA means Personal Interdimensional Travel Assistant.


End file.
